Lovin' Evil
by Lil-Lyon
Summary: Set During the Episode Bad Boy What happens if Ron fails to get the attitudinator off of Drakken's head and recieve Drakken's evil himself? What if Drakken were to become Super Evil? What would he do? Would things get out of hand? How does Shego feel


**Firstly, thankyou to all those who reviewed or read my story ;)**

**PoisonousAngel- I hope to get started on my other story, "Reunion" quite soon ;)**

**SpiritofdaWolf- This was more of a one-shot story, and I'd rather do stories more reflecting off of Drakken and Shego, because I understand them a lot more. Though, I'd love to see that kind of story written from ya ;)**

(Set During the KP Episode "Bad Boy")

The evil, blue man stood awaiting the effects of the new HenchCo. product, The Attitudinator, created to remove both the bad and good particles in one's brain, and replace them only with the bad. He grinned evilly, as his lippy sidekick in the green suit, Shego, stood twiddling her fingers in doubt.

The effects started to kick in. . .

"Aaah, the itchy feet, good sign, " he smiled, as the Attitudinator, sitting on his head, hummed.

Over on the other side of the room, stood two teen heroes, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, disguised as super villains to enter the HenchCo. Villains "Get together". They recognized the voice, belonging to their arch foe, Dr. Drakken.

"How is having itchy feet good?" Ron questioned Kim.

"Aaahaaaa! I am starting to feel super evil!" Dr. Drakken laughed maniacally and threw his gloved hands into the air. Shego raised her lip, not sure what to think if her boss became super evil.. She wasn't even sure anything could ever make loopy, ol' Drakken "super evil".

"Super Evil Drakken… not good!" Kim crouched down into surprise-attack mode, and swiftly ran over to try and snatch away the attitudinator before it's full effects would kick in.

"Don't worry, Kim, I've got your tail!" Ron yelled, trying to catch up with her. Suddenly a foot crashed down on the leopard tail on Kim's disguise, causing her to jerk back and fall on her rear. "Or, maybe she does…" he added, as Kim looked up aggressively to see that it was Shego.

Shego grinned evilly and then gawked when she noticed it was Kim Possible. "Kim Possible? What are you doing here?" She noticed the Sheela the Leopard Warrior costume that Kim was wearing. "And in that lame costume!" she smirked.

"Oh! Have you looked in the mirror?" Kim rudely taunted back.

Shego growled with anger at the snippy comment, and lighted her gloves with her green plasma energy power. She lashed out at the redheaded teen, who dodged the attack, and tumbled under the green villainess. Kim striked back with an under-kick, tripping Shego.

"Ron, get that attitudinator off of Drakken's head!" Kim shouted while wrestling Shego to the ground.

"On it, KP." Ron ran towards Drakken and lept forward, hoping to be able to knock the device off of Drakken's head. Drakken saw the move coming, and swiftly ducked.

The attitudinator happily hummed its completion, and being noted, Drakken ran to his hover car and called Shego over to retreat. The craft burst through the ceiling of the building and the two villains merrily escaped their teenaged foes.

"How much more evil can Drakken get?" questioned Ron. The fear on Kim's face rose. "I dunno, Ron… I just don't know," she replied, eyes enlarged.

X… 

The two villains had arrived at the secret lair, and settled in for the day. Shego couldn't help but want to know how the attitudinator's powers would change Dr. Drakken. The thought of a super evil Drakken had turned her on even more than before. Of course, she could never tell this to Drakken… she was just too shy to tell him.

The curiosity had finally taken over. Shego crept up quietly next to Drakken and finally spoke, "SO…" her voice made him jump, and he turned around to glare unpleasantly at her. "Are you starting to feel more…evil? Do you have any new evil plans and what-not?"

"Actually, I do, Shego!" Drakken explained excitedly, raising a finger. "And I have many evil plans for my quest in world domination!"

Shego rolled her eyes and grinned. It sounded like the same, old Dr. Drakken. "And, lemmie guess. These 'super evil plans' are all eventually going to be thwarted by that goodie-two shoes Possible and her dopey sidekick!" she mocked.

Drakken glared and hovered over Shego, taking her by surprise. "Don't you back-sass me, Shego. After all… you are only the homely sidekick."

Shego was taken by surprise by the rude comment, and her eyes glowed with fire.

"Besides, my first plan is to capture Kim Possible!" he added.

At first, Shego was surprised that he wasn't even slightly scared of her, but then she realized, super evil or not, there was nothing he could do to harm her, and she replied once again with a snippy remark, "And, she'll escape… like always!" She placed her hands on her hips, and stared willingly.

"Oh, not this time, Shego… not this time," he grinned evilly.

X… 

Back it the Middleton High School, Kim and Ron gathered by Kim's locker to speak with Wade, the ten-year-old super genius.

"So, Wade, got anything on Drakken and Shego?" Kim asked, once he popped onto the screen.

"Nope, nothing yet. Oh, well, except that he's in Middleton right at this very moment."

"Hmm… interesting. I just can't help but wonder what Drakken would do, now that he is 'super evil'," Kim thought out loud.

Right at the very moment, Drakken and Shego came crashing through the top of the building in the hovercraft. The students and teachers panicked, running about the building and screaming. Drakken shot out a string from his hovercraft, which tied tightly around Kim and Ron. It was made of some new, space-aged high fiber optics that the two teens just couldn't break through. With an approving laugh from Drakken, Shego sent the hovercraft flying back to the lair, where they soon handcuffed the two teens and threw them into a small, barred cage.

After a moment of pacing the room, studying Kim and Ron, Drakken stopped next to the cage and looked down upon them.

"What is it that you want, Drakken?" Kim asked, clenching her teeth together.

"Oh my gosh! He's kidnapped us, Kim!" Ron panicked, yelling directly into Kim's ear. Kim quickly gave Ron a disapproving glare, and he smiled jokingly.

"Yes… exactly. And now what I have in plan for you two is far worse than anything I would have ever thought up before I became super evil…"

Shego stared on willingly. The excitement and evil pulsed through her veins like a raging train. She wanted to know so badly what it was that Drakken was planning on doing to them that would finally end it all. She ran over grasping him by the arm affectionately, taking Drakken by total surprise.

After a moment of studying Shego's behavior, and still being confused, Drakken returned to finish what he was saying, "I am finally going to DESTROY you!" Shego's eyes enlarged at the words and she loosened her from his arm. What did he mean by "DESTROY" them? Certainly he didn't mean KILL them, right?

"Now, the only question is, would you like to die quickly… or slowly and painfully?" Yes, it was true. He DID want to kill them, and this just blew Shego away. She flew back and gawked at him. This wasn't like him at all. She never planned on actually committing to such a crime as to KILLING someone. "Nah.. who am I kidding. That wouldn't be like the new and evilly improved me to give you the choice of how you're going to die. It's obvious that, because of the fact that you are constantly RUINING all of my plans, that I would take it upon myself to kill you VERY SLOWLY!"

Kim and Ron were petrified with fear, so much, that neither of them could even try to escape.

Shego finally snapped out of it. There was no way that she was ever going to help someone kill another, especially in such a cruel and painful way. This wasn't like Drakken at all. But, she did know that she could still overpower him. With anger, she lunged straight for him, but Drakken knew what Shego was planning and he quickly grabbed her by the arms and flung her down.

"How… how did you become so strong?" Shego stuttered in confusion and fear.

"Oh, y'know, in my spare time I would work out, but, I remember always being such a wimp back when I wasn't super evil. I never tested out my strength."

And with those words, and started to slowly turn back Shego's wrists, causing her to give in. While she mended her wrists, Dr. Drakken quickly grabbed some rope and tied it around her wrists and ankles, and then pulled her over to the nearest hook on the wall to tie her up.

"Course, now that I know you disapprove of my plans, I'm going to have to keep you tied up," he said, grinning evilly.

After the shock that Shego had just endured, her feeling for Drakken started to come back. How she realized that one of her sexy fantasies was to have Drakken tie her up. Even though Drakken had changed, he too still had feeling for Shego, and the two of them quickly exchanged glances, and came to find the moment quite… kinky xD! (Over in the cage, Kim and Ron only stared in disgust.) As Drakken slowly began to bring his face closer and closer to Shego's, her heart began to race. She blushed, and turned away her face, but then brought it back, to wear it was directly next to his. She didn't know what to do. She was caught up with so many feelings. Feelings of love. But, that was when she finally realized… this wasn't her Drakken. This wasn't the Drakken who was her friend; the Drakken that she knew and loved. It was only a fake. A cruel, selfish, degrading, wannabe.

As soon as Shego had realized this, her love turned to rage, and she whipped around her tied-up legs and sent him falling to the ground. He quickly sprung up.

"Oh, so this is how it is going to be, eh? Disobeying me once again? That only leads to punishment under my rule, Shego! And all this time I could've sworn that you 'liked' me…" he snarled at her.

"No! NO! I don't love you! I love MY Drakken!" she yelled, starting to tear up.

With those words, the old Drakken started to reappear. "You, l-love me, Shego?" he stuttered.

"Drakken?" she started to realize that he was breaking through. "Drakken, if you can hear me, I love you, and I miss you, and I don't like you this way! I want the old you back!" She started to cry.

Drakken started to clench on to his head. "No! No! We can be super evil! …But Shego! Shego! We can't let her down! I need her!" he started to fight with himself, trying to release his old self from the attitudinator's powers.

Kim quickly examined her surroundings and noticed the attitudinaor sitting on the table. She stared back at Ron and whispered, "If we can get out of this cage, we can run over and grab the attitudinator and put it back on his head. Then, he will go back to normal!"

At that moment, Rufus quickly scurried out of Ron's pocket and gnawed his way through the super-strong rope. As soon as they were free, they ran over to the attitudinator, still observing Drakken as he fought himself to regain power. Kim jumped into the air and landed upon Dr. Drakken, forcing the object onto his head. As soon as it was forced on, it quickly exploded, sending Kim and Drakken flying in two directions. Drakken slid and collided into the wall, causing him to blackout, while Kim landed on top of Ron.

X… 

Drakken was in a dark area. There were no walls, and only one dim light that shone upon him. He was lost in a state of confusion and depression. Trying to seek out an exit, but failing to find any hint of how to escape the impending place.

He began to cry. Wherever he was, he didn't belong there, and he only wanted someone to hold him. He needed someone to be there.

"Shego! Shego!" he shouted out, "Shego, where are you!" He glanced in every direction shouting out her name. "Shego! Shego!" he dropped to the dark floor, rocking himself.

**X…**

"Shego… Shego…" he kept mumbling. Shego tried to shake Drakken from his sleep.

"DRAKKEN! Drakken, wake up!" she shouted, and finally slapped him across the face.

Slowly his eyes peeled open, and he saw hovering over him, Kim, Ron, Rufus and Shego.

"Thank god he's awake!" Kim sighed with relief.

"But the question is, is he back to his normal self?" Ron shook with fear, questioning everything with doubt.

A tear rolled down Shego's cheek and she latched onto his body. Drakken stared in confusion and then got back to Ron. "Of course I'm me, you Buffoon! Ugh…" he grabbed a hold of his head. "What happened? I don't remember a thing!"

"Don't you remember, Dr. D.? You bought the attitudinator and became super evil and…" Shego explained, but then was interrupted. "Oh, really? I don't seem to remember a thing that happened. Was I good at being super evil?" he asked excitedly.

"Almost too good…" Shego said, as she sank her head, recalling the horrible things that would have happened if they hadn't stopped him. She returned her face looking into his eyes and smiled. He raised his eyebrow. "I-I'm just glad you're back to the way you are, Drakken. I-I lo—like! LIKE you the way you are!" she corrected herself quickly, and began to turn beat red from blushing.

Kim and Ron exchanged glances. They figured it was best not to speak a thing about what happened, or tell Drakken how Shego really felt. They smiled.

"Well, I suppose we'll be off then… Knowing you two, we'll be back pretty soon." Kim said, as she and Ron and Rufus left the lair.

Shego soon realized that she was still on top of Drakken, and quickly leapt off of him. "Uhm, yea.. well. Back to evil business then."

"Right," agreed Drakken.

Shego quickly leapt onto him and gave Drakken a fast "noogie".

"Hey, that's not funny, Shego!" he yelled, chasing after her through the lair.

The End


End file.
